


My Song and Dance Only With You

by UnspokenStar



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, secret mutant exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenStar/pseuds/UnspokenStar
Summary: Erik and Charles have been together for a while, and their happy ending will always be with them as they grow.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Secret Mutant Exchange 2019





	My Song and Dance Only With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



> This is in response to IreneADonovan's prompt, it is also my secound fic written to my name. I hope you enjoy it Irene, although I didn't follow the prompt word for word (rather tag for tag) I hope you still like this.

There were times when Erik would wake up and see Charles next to him, there were time when he’d see Charles’ hair in disarray, there were even times when Charles would smile at him in a way that could have only been described as intimate. At times, when the world would continue to pass by at too quick of speeds, Charles would put his hand on Erik’s elbow at show him the small things that the too fast world would never witness. Erik would seek reasons to leave, he’d seek reasons to not love Charles, he’d try and give Charles reasons not to love him; Erik never could though, he would stare at Charles and only see the reasons to stay. Erik knew despite all his rejections that he could only ever love Charles truly and wholeheartedly.

Thoughts similarly to speech was erratic and very few people had articulated sentences, this lack of completion often led to Charles hearing thoughts and stories that never would make sense. Erik, however, was one of the exceptions. He thought in sentences, he thought in graphs and numbers, he thought vividly and rationally with nothing misplaced. Charles loved Erik’s mind; it was smooth against his telepathy allowing the simple relief of not having to ponder unfinished thoughts. Charles knew despite the world’s rejection of everything they both were, he could only ever love Erik with everything he is.

Erik and Charles, Charles and Erik, it was only ever them. The song seemed like a mindless rhythm of repetitiveness, until they had met. Monotonous tunes turned into sporadic rhythms that only they knew the dance to, the dance floor would forever be full, bystanders watching in envy the naturalness of the two. Erik and Charles, the dance was only in each other’s eyes. Charles and Erik, the song would only be understood by one another. They both danced and hummed the rhythm to a song that only they knew, they sang the songs that had been lost in the hearts of the people. It was only ever them.

*

They both met each other sixteen years ago, when the tides had been at their lowest. The blue waves of the ocean crashed against the grey sand, the blue enveloping the grey like an intimate embrace, only to recede back like a slow rejection from a lover. Erik had just lost his father to an unfortunate factory accident; Charles had just lost a sister who ran from the brutal fists of her brother. The Blue embraced the Grey, the slow waves sloshed against them both, the fear of rejection forgotten as the loss of something within left the need of comfort, the Grey leaned on the Blue for that’s all they could do.

Small children, too grown up for the harsh world they live in, barely breathed in a decade’s worth of life. They would stare up at the sky telling it worries as if it was listening, ‘tell worries to the sky’ they’d say, ‘and it will listen and offer solutions for peace’. When the sky was covered by a blanket of clouds, they would yell at it the angers of life, ‘yell at the clouds’ they’d whisper, ‘and it’ll seek vengeance in your place’. The vast Blue sky accompanied by the rainy Grey clouds, they comforted another when the sky would gloom and when the cloud would cry, it was only ever them two in the sky.

Teenagers are always irrational and irate; Erik would scowl and anger at any simple look, Charles would easily grow irritated at bothersome things. They both stood next to one other, angry and unsatisfied by the lives they were living. The rough Grey stone sheltered the beautiful Blue jewels, sheltered it from the greediness of humanity letting it live a life between only them two. The jewels would bask in the undivided attention of the stone enjoying the grooves where they both fit, the stone would flatter the natural beauty developed from their contact.

Now as adults, they continued to have each other, the other people they pursued could never fill the hole that only could be completed by their pair. The girls and the money they obtained brought no gratification to either of them, the happiness and jubilation were only caused from each other, Erik and Charles pairs from around the world always united and always only for each other. Their wings flapped together, the blue bird and the grey bird, they flew swiftly and alongside each other. They landed on the biggest tree, sheltered by the grey clouds and blue sky, where their home was a single big nest that fit them both with room for eggs. The other birds flew past them toward the grey sand and the blue ocean, off into the vastness of the void. The two birds stayed despite their nature, only them again, preening one another and rubbing each other’s beaks.

“My name is Charles” the blue bird introduced, in a familiar tone like they’d known each other beyond their lifespans.

“Hello Charles, my name is Erik” the grey bird reciprocated, a slight bow in his wings, gazing up at the blue bird with something more than admiration.

“And I have been waiting my entire life for you.”

*

The mansion was just as empty as Charles had remembered, the stale air and old furniture left something to be desired from his childhood home. Charles took slow steps into the heirloom of a house, his steps brought back faded memories of the house and what it hadn’t given him. The amber bottles, the blue girl, the bruised-fisted boy, and the man with a yell and slap always at hand. Charles stood still in the house looking for a way out, he had hoped the memories would have left with the souls of those who had hurt him, but as long as he lived the memories would—

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, forcing him to lean and relax against him. Charles shivered and turned in his arms letting himself be held by the only person who understood. Erik enveloped his arms around Charles’ small stature, letting his head rest on the mop of brown hair; The grey-eyed man hummed quietly the tune of their lives, the tune of the sea and the sky and the jewels and the unrestricted bird. The blue-eyed man reciprocated with a tune that fit just right, the tune of the sand and the clouds and the stone and the uncontrolled bird. The rhythm within their souls between them becoming the projected song that brought back life to the mansions. Their hands fit in each other’s, a dance slowly blooming as the music grew, a dance that would be passed down to the generations in the house. But only them, only ever each other, it was only ever them two for one another.

—the memories would shift and change. The house grew in both size and occupants, the children ranged from ages where they would still be considered infants to children that had long since been referred to as children. They were all children, everyone they cared for, the inhabitants in the home knew nothing but total acceptance and love. Both men now aged and wrinkled, held each other, their final dance far from ever arriving; the lives that they tell the children of as bedtimes stories, and the songs that now become anthems for love and acceptance known by more than just the two. The children knew of the powers that were gifts and never burdens, the children knew of the lives that others lived, the children knew better. The gift they’d all been granted was to know that they were each unique but never outcasts, they were wonderful and beautiful living as they were. 

Charles and Erik dreamed for the first two decades of their lives to experience what the children are taught unequivocally. Afterwards for the next decades of their lives it was just them accepting and knowing each other. Finally, their lives were fulfilled by the responsibility of the children and spreading the love they had discovered to them. Erik and Charles cherished each of their moments with each other, letting the memories that they share add onto the song that now seemed endless. It would pass this lifetime, but never would their love. Never would their connection ever be cut.

*

“Erik?”

“Hmm, what is it Charles?”

“You know, I’ll love you even beyond myself. Beyond my lifespan and yours, I’ve always felt there has been more to the memories I experience.”

“Yes, Charles. The song and the dance, but right now it’s only me and you. I’ll love you too beyond ourselves.”

The songs may be long and tiresome, but the symphony of their lives may grow. Erik knew he could only ever love Charles truly and wholeheartedly. Charles knew despite the world he could only ever love Erik with everything he is. It was only ever them.


End file.
